


Little Fires

by Owl_song



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_song/pseuds/Owl_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a sister, Edana, who disappeared many years ago and is assumed dead. That is, until she comes to Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story just came out of nowhere. Literally, I don't know. But i'm really exited about writing it. It's set during the Golden age, so kind of replaces season 5, because that doesn't happen after.
> 
> For any one that hasn't read one of my fics before (which is likely, i'm quite new) I write work text in the note boxes. This is because i'm on my phone, and it only allows a certain (very small) amount of words to be typed in each box. So to avoid ridiculously short chapters... I'm really sorry if it bothers you, i'm trying to fix it.
> 
> Later note: okay i've fixed the first few chapters

It was a cold winter night, and rain was falling heavily through the thick branches of Camelot's forest. Stumbling desperately over roots and tree stumps, ankle deep in sodden leaves, was a slim, hooded figure. Their cloak, a dark shade of blue, hid them well in the inky blackness of the trees, the small sliver of moon not offering much light beneath the thick canopy.

As morning sun began to break, a great citidel came into view, the tall white walls and magestic aura comforming what the figure already knew: they had arrived at Camelot, at last. Their steps quickened, weary but suddenly filled with a quick burst of desperation even stonger than before. She was so close.

The men guarding the entrance of the Citadel were also weary, after many hours of keeping vigilance outside the heavy gates. Although it was a time if peace, King Arthur insisted that defense stayed strong, because Morgana was still out there and could strike at any moment, if she chose.

They saw the female form advance, concealed head to toe in a dark, flowing cloak. Long, raven hair blew across her face in the wind. Several of them swore, and all turned deadly pale.

"Raise the alarm. Call the King!" One cried, and the another quickly complied, running across the stone courtyard as if the future of Camelot depended on it.

The other's waited in fear, knowing what Morgana could do, knowing she could kill them with the flick of a hand, a glance of her eyes. Should they try and restrain her? It seemed like folly, when there was no chance they would succeed. But not to try would be a neglection of duty, a failure to protect the citadel... A little shakily, the youngest and newest of the guards drew his sword.

"We must protect Camelot." He spoke with a quiet determination, and after a moment, the others nodded, drawing theirs also.

The dark figure stalled, staring at them with obvious fright.

******

King Arthur was not having a very good morning. In fact, he was probably having the worst morning in at least three years. To begin with, he was woken up at the crack of dawn by a panting, panicking guard. Said guard had told him that Morgana had returned. He had then sent the guard to fetch his manservant, before sitting heavily down on the edge of the bed, and taking Gwen in his arms, trying to comfort her while she sobbed in fright, and trying to work out what the hell to do. Another guard had then arrived, also panting, but not so panicked, and announced that it wasn't actually Morgana. A moment later, Merlin had arrived, also panting, with neckerchief in hand and shirt the wrong way round.

If the last 10 minutes hadn't of been so emotionally taxing, he probably would have laughed and his manservant belief that the bloody neckerchief was required at a moment like this. As it was, he ordered, very loudly, that the bunch of idiots to get out of his room, before taking Gwen back into his arms - and comforting her as she sobbed with relief.

After that ordeal he decided that the best thing to do would be to get more sleep, Arthur snuggled under the warm blankets with his wife only to be woken up AGAIN, by a sleepy looking Merlin, now wearing the neckerchief. Apparently, the guards were holding the woman who had been mistaked fof Morgana and were waiting for him to get up and give trial. Arthur had groaned. Now, he sat on the throne at the far end of the hall, waiting for the guards to enter at the other. Gwen sat at his side, and squeezed his hand reassuringly when she noticed his fustration.

"Arthur doesn't like being woken up." Merlin addressed her, with a grin. "Twice in one morning... You'd better watch out Gwen, he'll be in a bad mood all day."

She gave a little giggle, and the king sighed.

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Yes sire." He gave a sweeping bow and Arthur tried to control the urge to roll his eyes. He failed. At that moment, a guard entered, sweeping in in his tunic of Pendragon red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Comments would be very welcome. I know there wasn't much suspense for the reader in this first bit, as it's all kind of given away in the summary, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying to do at least weekly updates :)

"A woman was seen approaching the citadel this morning, my Lord, who bore great resemblance to the Lady Morgana. Upon closer inspection, however, we found she was not who we originally thought."

Arthur gave an impatient nod. "I am aware of that, guard. What I wish to know is why have you brought the woman here. Apart from causing havoc this morning, she has commited no actual crime..."

The guard looked a little meek.

"You see, my lord, she seemed quite a suspicious type. Long, dark cloak, resisted lowering her hood. Said she was visiting family, though was not able to tell us who they were or what position they held in the city."

"Right." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. Did this case really require his judgement? And so early in the morning, barely an hour from dawn. "Bring her in."

There was the sound of steps on stone, and two guards appeared in the doorway, each holding the shoulder of the woman in question. She was shorter than Arthur had expected - more of a girl, really. Though they were right about the cloak, and the hood - she seemed to be doing her best to keep her face concealed.

Merlin felt pity as he looked at the poor creature. Her stance clearly displayed fear, and it wasn't really her fault that she looked like Morgana, although it was an annoying coincidence. He had woken up to being shaken ruffly by Giaus, who had told him Morgana had returned, and that Arthur wanted him, and that the guard who sent the message had just fainted in the hallway. It wasn't a moment the young sorcerer ever wanted to relive, and he understood Arthurs bad mood entirely; although he himself felt more relief than annoyance. For a moment there, he had been sure he would have to reveal his magic to Arthur.

"What is your name?" His King asked, in a bored voice.

The girl didn't reply, and Arthur sighed. "Do you want me to put you in the dungeons?"

Now Merlin knew he wasn't being serious - Arthur would never put an innocent female in the dungeons, no matter how bad a mood he was in - but she didn't seem to realise. It got the intended response, though, and she started to speak, which he supposed had been Arthur's plan.

"Please Sire, I can't say, not until..." She stalled, and Arthur gave another deep sigh.

"Alright. What is your business in Camelot?"

She paused again, before saying very quietly "I came to find someone."

Merlin was interested. Who was this mysterious girl? She seemed to be very much annoying Arthur, he could see the fustration in the kings's posture.

"Who did you come to find?"

The girl didn't reply. She had her eyes fixed on Merlin.

"Brother?" She whispered.

For a moment, all was silent. The kind of frightening, deathly silence that almost seems loud in it's absence of sound. Then, King Arthur watched with wide eyes as his manservant ran to the girl, gripping her tightly in his skinny arms as though he would never let go.

Merlin couldn't believe it. She was here - she was really here. For so long he had thought her dead, they all had. Her name had been a taboo, never spoken, never mentioned.  But now, with hot tears running down his pale face, Merlin sobbed it with the grief and relief of ten years worth of pain.

"Edana... Edana, Edana..." He started to sob, loud, racking sobs that shock his entire body.

He looked into his sister's liquid brown eyes, so soft and wide and full of life, exactly the way he remembered. So different from Morgana in their warmth, he wondered how on earth there could have been a mix up. The beauty she had possessed as a child hadn't left her features, although it had changed; the innocence that once radiated from her very being was lost, replaced by a kind of wisdom and understanding not often seen in the young. It pained him to think of what must have caused it. Edana buried her tear streamed face in his shoulder, letting out her own silent sobs.

"Merlin." She whispered, the sound slightly muffled but his name still discernible. "I'm so happy. I'm so happy, Merlin." She smiled, and laughed delightedly, and he laughed along with her, inspected and recognising every emotion that played across her unfamiliar, but oh so familiar features. If hearts could burst, he was sure his would have burst by now.

For those first few minutes, as brother and sister held tightly to the other, the entire world around them ceased to exist. The joy of seeing someone you were sure you'd never see again, but had never stopped loving from the bottom of your heart, encompassed the great hall, the court, the citadel, the universe, untill the whole of creation seemed unimportant  


and ridiculously insignificant in comparison.

The simple joy, tangable in the very stones on which they kneeled, and the air into which the quiet mutterings of each other's names were released.

Arrhur simply sat there in shock.

He realised he wasn't staring at the pair, but didn't feel bad about it - he was definately nor the only one. Giaus looked as though his eyes were about to bulge out of his head, and each of the knight's mouths had fallen open in shock, giving them the look of a line of gormless goldfish. A moment later, the king realised that his had done the same, and he quickly shut it with a loud snap that seemed to travel in waves across the length of the hall. At once, all turned to receive his instruction, apart from his manservant and his sister, both of whom seemed blissfully oblivious to the rest of existance.

Gwen smiled at him, with watery eyes, and Arthur smiled at her, before gesturing Giaus over with a strong look in the eye and a small nod.

"I didn't know Merlin had a sister." He commented, his voice low so as not to carry.

Giaus turned away from the scene (which he hadn't been able to help but glance back at) to answer Arthur, his eyes sparkling with delight, but also with a private grief.

"She was taken as a child. They thought her dead. He loved her a lot, Arthur..."

He spoke with usual openess, most likely due to the shock, and Arthur pressed it to his full advantage. "He did?"

Giaus smiled, somehow looking sad and happy at the same time. "He did. It broke his heart when they lost her, he blamed himself, I remember Hunith's letters..." The old man paused, and then added knowledgeably "I believe it was one of the reasons he came to Camelot."

Arthur took a moment to ponder this. Although he knew it to be selfish, he couldn't help but feel more than a little bit hurt. How could Merlin not have told him about something like this? He considered him a friend... Hell, he considered him his best friend.

"Are there any other secrets of Merlin's I should know about?"

Giaus started little, coming out of the trance-like state he had been in since the sibling's reunion, and suddenly turning very serious very quickly.  
The king raised his eyebrows.

  
"Sire..." He faltered for a moment. "Arthur, you mustn't tell Merlin all I just told you. I shouldn't have done."

  
The man on the throne couldn't help but look idnignant. "Giaus, you barely told me anything. When did she go missing? Where? Who took her?"

  
He stared at Arthur with evident disapproval. "That is Merlin and Edana's to share, my lord." A quick quirk of the dreaded eyebrow, and he headed towards the pair. Arthur realised Merlin was supporting his sister with obvious effort.

  
"She's fallen asleep, Giaus. She looks exhausted, must have walked all the way here from god knows where."

  
Arthur ordered Sir Gwaine to help his manservant, and the knight approached quickly, swinging the girl into his arms with a look that neither Merlin nor Arthur missed.

  
"Don't even think about it, Gwaine." He muttered tiredly, making Arthur grin. Trust merlin to be protective of his sister, who was far too young anyway for the easy knight.

Gwaine looked vaguely disappointed, but didn't have the decency to look ashamed.

"Take the Edana to Giaus's quarters. You can have the rest of the morning off, Merlin, though I expect to see you this evening. With dinner." He added.

Merlin was inspecting Arthur closely, as though he had unexpectedly sprouted a second head. "You never give me time off."

For the second time that morning, the king rolled his eyes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this chapter very late at night... just gonna warn you, i'm not happy with the quality of writing near the end, but I don't have time to change it so here you are.

Merlin laid Edana gently down onto his own bed, before removing the soaking cloak and pulling up the blanket. He wished he could do more to keep her warm, he thought with a sigh. His sister had only just returned from the dead - as it were - what if she was to catch a cold and die? Making a mental note to ask Arthur for something, the young sorcerer turned to find out why Gwaine was still hovering in the door way.

"Curiousity, mostly." The knight commented, answering Merlin's slightly annoyed look. "Didn't know you had a sister." He sounded a little offended. Merlin guessed that a lot of people were probably feeling a little offended, but he hadn't known she was going miraculously appear. After 10 years, no less. Suddenly, it hit him with total clarity. Even stronger than when she had called him "brother" in the hall, in a flash he realised. His sister was alive.

Merlin swayed dangerously and Gwaine lifted out an arm to steady his friend.

"Careful, Merlin. Here, sit down."

The servant complied, but didn't reply, too caught in his daze. Sir Gwaine kept a steady hand on his shoulder, as though afraid the boy might topple right off the hard wooden seat.

"Alright, Merlin?" he asked a little worriedly.

It was at that moment that Giaus burst in, a little slower than the other two, due to his old age. That said, he looked younger than Gwaine had ever seen him, face alight with happiness in a way that reminded Gwaine of the old man's nephew; whom at that moment didn't look quite so alight.

Giaus noticed almost instantly. "Merlin?" he asked, dropping to kneel, with a creak of old bones, onto the floor on front of his charge, who was gazing into space with unfocused eyes. He tapped him lightly on the cheek. No response.

"I fear he's gone into shock, Sir Gwaine. If you would-" whatever he had been going to say obviously no longer applied, as Merlin had slumped limply forward. If Gwaine hadn't of caught hold of his other shoulder too in time, the servant probably would have fallen straight onto his uncle.

******

Arthur was sitting on his bed, with Gwen of course, twisted a strand of his wife's long hair absentmindedly through his fingers.

"Its been a very odd day." he offered, at last.

Gwen, pleased of the break from silence, nodded slowly.

There was a brief pause, then the king mused "Its rather typical that the girl who caused so much trouble was a relative of Merlin's." He chuckled as he said it, and his queen smiled.

"She didn't mean to cause trouble, you know, Arthur." She reminded him, though still smiling at the humor of it all.

"Yes, thats the funniest part."

They slipped back into silence again, but it was a comfortable silence. Sometimes it was nice, Arthur thought, to have silence. It was something hard to come across when Merlin was around.

Merlin.

He sighed. "It seems an odd thing not to tell us. You're sure he never mentioned it to you?" How could Merlin not have trusted him?

"No, i'd remember." Gwen paused, thoughtfully. "What are you thinking? Apart from the obvious." Pulling at the hand in her curly locks she took it her own, giving Arthurs fingers a reasuring squeeze.

What was he thinking? It seemed stupid, looking back and knowing Morgana hadn't been abducted at all, but at the time... "When Morgana-" - he still spoke her name with an uncertain tone - "went missing..." The queen nodded, understanding.

"You were upset. He could had helped."

It was Arthur's turn to nod. "He'd already been through it, it would have been supportive." He clarified, not wanting to sound weak, but naturally his wife saw straight through.

"I remember him being very upset, too..." She began, more thinking out loud then actually speaking. "He was quite withdrawn for a while, if I remember."

Thats right, the king thought, remembering. Although they had all been heartbroken, the deep despair that Merlin had displayed was easy to see in retrospective. His manservant had been much more distraught than was normal for a servant, even a very kind hearted one.

"I suppose it must have been difficult, reliving that." Arthur allowed.

"Yes." Gwen agreed, nodding vigorously. "And not to tell you - well - it must have really hurt, Arthur, if he hadn't felt able to help. You know how Merlin is. He'd give his life for you in a heartbeat."

"I am aware of that." The king did his best not to show it, but he really was relieved. Gwen's reasoning made sense, now, when je thought it threw. And they'd be able to get answers out of Merlin at dinner.

As though in response to that, there was a firm rap on the door, and after being granted access Sir Gwaine strode into the room.

"Giaus sends his apologies that Merlin will not be able to serve you tonight." He said in a tone that the king may have mistaken for respect, if he didn't know better. Merlin not coming? So much for those plans to make the boy confess.

"Why ever not?" He demanded with obvious annoyance. The knight grinned, though there was a slight glint of worry in his eye. If he were honest, Gwaine didn't care about many things, but he did care about his friend Merlin.

"Passed out, sire." Gwen looked concerned, and he hastened to comfort her. "Don't worry, my lady. Giaus says it was the shock. He was already exhausted, his body couldn't cope. But he'll be fine." The knight gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile; the confused look on the queen's face and the glare his king was directing at him suggested he hadn't quite got it right. Well, reassuring smiles had never been his thing anyway, he thought as he excused himself and left, though making a mental reminder to practise in the mirror later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin was out for around twenty seconds - twenty seconds that passed very slowly for Gwaine. The physician had helped him to lay Merlin down on the floor, saying something about blood getting to his head, though the knight hadn't really been listening. His friend was very pale, and it was scary. Which sounds stupid, seeing as he was a knight (and a knight who'd spent more than his fair share of time at the tavern) so had seen plenty of people unconscious before. It was just... unnerving, Merlin being like that. All still and silent; usually he never stopped moving and usually he never shut up. Although Gwaine knew his friend would be fine he still hoped he would never see him as still and silent again.
> 
> It was a relief, then, when the boy finally came round. In truth, the sorcerer wasn't feeling great - for a moment, everything was foggy and confusing, but that passed in an instant simply leaving an awful exhaustion. Thinking it was probably more effort than it was worth, but realising he probably should,

Merlin opened his eyes to stare right into his uncle's, who's face was frightfully close to his own.

"Merlin?" Giaus didn't sound too concerned, in fact he sounded more exasperated than anything. "You fainted."

The boy silently thanked him for stating the obvious. He had realised, seeing as a moment ago he had been sitting on that chair, feeling a little light headed, and now he appeared to be on the floor. But 'fainted', really? Not the most dignified choice of word - and front of Gwaine as well, who he could hear chuckling somewhere near his head. 'Passed out' would have been a preferable choice of phrase, sounding slightly - if only a little - more manly. Giaus was starting to look worried, and had opened his mouth as if to speak again when Merlin realised he hadn't answered the first time.

"Hey, Giaus." The casual air he had been going for was marred by the weakness of his voice, but the old physician smiled anyway, offering an arm to help Merlin sit up.

It took the young sorcerer longer than he would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have liked to pull himself into a sitting position, leaning entirely against the legs of the chair, due to the tiredness in his limbs.
> 
> "Don't try and get up yet, just sit still for a bit." Giaus instructed, and Merlin felt no urge to disobey. Sitting up had taken an embarrassing amount out of him, so he slumped against the wooden chair legs, and after a moment let his eyes slip shut.
> 
> "Is that normal?"
> 
> Gwaine. He had almost forgotten the knight was here, despite having heard him chuckle only a minute earlier. It wasn't his fault, he decided. The weakness was making it difficult to think.
> 
> "Don't worry sire, it's quite a common after-effect. And as he was already very tired, it probably just too much much. It's a perfectly natural reaction."
> 
> Gwaine considered this. "He must have been very shocked."
> 
> The statement made Giaus sigh. He could tell the knight was fishing for answers, just as Arthur had - and while he understood why merlin's friends were curious, they really should be speaking to the boy himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Giaus was quite curious about the situation himself. The awful letter he had recieved almost a decade ago now, in which his sister had written the terrible news about her daughter, and begged for his help, was not one the old physician was likely to forget. The tear stained parchment and smudged ink, his hands shaking violently as he shared Hunith's pain, was a momented burned into his memory; although he had thrown the page of writing straight into the fire, he could still remember every word. Returning to their home village to join the search party, finding Hunith half mad with grief and worry, because her son had sunk into a deep depression...
> 
> It was worrying to think that Merlin had been so unaware of his surroundings during Giaus's only visit, he hadn't recognised his uncle when they met on his first day at Camelot.
> 
> He knew Merlin's friends must be annoyed, but who could blame the boy for not wanting to share that part of his history? It had been painful enough for Giaus, who had never

even met Edana.

But she was here - not dead, as they had concluded after six months of searching - and there were so many questions that needed to be answered. The poor boy could do without Gwaine pestering him.

"Would you mind helping me get Merlin into the bed in the main room?"

"Sure, Giaus." Gwaine looked a little fustrated at the obvious avoidance of the subject at hand, but lifted Merlin's slight form into his arms as he had with Edana, and carried him to the cot in the main living area.

The boy had tried to protest - really, he was alright now - but he was weak enough with exhaustion that they hadn't even made it to the bottom of the steps when sleep dragged his drained body into unconsciousness once more.

"Can you inform the King that Merlin will be unable to do his duties tonight, please?" It was more of an order than a request, Sir Gwaine mused, as he nodded and made his way to the royal chambers.

The knight had hesitated outside the door for a moment, having heard quiet voices within, and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not wanted to intrude. However, his keen sense of hearing, devolped through years of living dangerously, made it impossible not to hear at least some of what they said. Arthur and Gwen were talking about Merlin, which was hardly suprising considering the morning's events. The Queen said something that caught Gwaine's attention; something about the experience having to had been painful for Merlin.
> 
> After he had delivered Giaus's message (Arthur hadn't been best pleased) he pondered this whilst polishing his sword. Which yes, was the job of a servant, but after having tended to his weapons himself for many years before this whole crazy knighthood thing, he found it relaxing. Calming - life now was so different, little things like that were welcomingly familiar, especially when he was feeling stressed. It was proof of strength of Gwaines charater that he hadn't made a beeline for the tavern, wanting to have his head on straight incase his friend needed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The young warlock woke gradually, aware of quiet voices but not quite able to understanding their meaning. He was caught in that rather odd state of being awake, but not awake - a steady stream of seemingly unconnected thoughts spinning round his head, but not exactly coherent. Opening his eyes sounded like much too much effort, so Merlin settled for sorting his jumbled thoughts instead. It wasn't easy.
> 
> He'd had a very odd dream. It was about his sister. So many years had past, and he still had nightmares about Edana, but never like this. Edana in Camelot? At the time he had been so happy - the emotions disconcernedly strong for a dream - but now... the thought of going to the main hall to stand by Arthur this morning, knowing it hadn't really happened, filled him with great dread, and pain. He felt crushed. For a moment, he had really thought it was real.
> 
> So he was surprised to hear Giaus mention her name.
> 
> Merlin flung his eyes open and sat up so abruptly his uncle jumped with shock, while Gwaine who was

sitting at the table seemingly having been in discussion with Giaus, grinned broadly.

"Merlin! Welcome back to the land of the living! You just took a five hour nap." The knight joke, as it all came rushing back.

His sister really was in Camelot.

"She's still sleeping." Giaus had informed him with the quirk of an eyebrow, having guessed the turn his ward's thoughts had taken. The boy nodded, smiling so brightly it looked as though his sharp cheek bones might splinter.

Although the physician told Merlin he didn't need to serve Arthur tonight - in fact, he had already sent word to the King - the young warlock went anyway, knowing he couldn't spend any time with Edana until she woke up, and instinctively knowing Arthur would want answers, and it would be better to get this out of the way sooner rather than later. Strangely, Gwaine hadn't demanded he spill as his secrets - they had left the topic mostly alone, and talked of other things, although Merlin's thoughts stayed focused on Edana. Apparently, the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knight had left just after he had fallen asleep, but returned a couple of hours later, with a battle wound (the knight had held up his index finger, which had a small bandage wrapped round the tip, as evidence) sustained whilst polishing his sword. Apparently, he had then stayed for a couple of ours in order to enjoy some quality conversation with the court physician. Merlin, suspecting a lecture on human physiology must have been including some where in said conversation, was immensely touched, if a little amused by Gwaine's protective behavior. It may have been due to the Morgana scare, although it was most likely Gwaine had slept through that.
> 
> The king's manservant made his way down to the kitchens slowly, and picked up the king and queen's dinner. Despite tying hard to let time go more slowly, he arrived at the door of the royal chambers after what seemed like only a few moments.
> 
> With a deep sigh and a determined expression, he knocked quickly whilst pushing the door open.


End file.
